


Clarke Griffin Has Shitty Taste in Dates

by FirstAde



Series: Clexa Week 2017 One Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Clarke goes on dates. Lexa is her roommate.They are both idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one. I am a very busy woman. (No really, I'm supposed to be working RN)

Clarke Griffin has shitty taste in dates.

 

That’s what Lexa Woods has come to know. The blonde artist was her roommate. They met in their last few months in college and fell into an easy friendship. When they both got jobs downtown, Clarke at a gallery and Lexa with a law firm, they decided to move in together. They actually had a very good roommate relationship. Neither was overly messy, they both cleaned up after themselves. They both liked the same shows and music. It was almost perfect. If you ask their friends, they were a little closer than most roommates. Clarke would snuggle into Lexa when they watched tv and sometimes call her babe when asking if she wanted something. That could just be chalked up to Clarke’s overly friendly personality, right? Besides, Lexa didn’t correct her wording or refuse her cuddling.

 

Clarke told Lexa one evening she didn’t want to be single anymore. Lexa, who had her back turned to the blonde when she said it, sighed sadly and suggested she try a dating site. She didn’t see the disappointment in Clarke’s eyes when she sadly said, “Yeah, maybe I should.”

 

That was two months ago. Clarke, had been on ten dates with ten different people in those past two months. They had all failed, almost spectacularly, in their own way.

First was Niylah, who only wanted sex. She literally asked for them to skip dinner and go back to her place. Clarke told her she wasn’t looking for a hookup. It ended with Clarke and Lexa on the couch with ice cream.

Next was Roan who was too intense for Clarke’s lighthearted personality.

Then Ontari, who turned out to be Roan’s sister, which made everything too weird.

She even finally relented to going on a date with Bellamy, who had been pining after her since high school. Both of them decided it was far to weird. Octavia laughed when Clarke called to tell her how downright awkward the night felt.

There were others but they all ended the same way. Clarke and Lexa. Couch. Ice cream.

 

However, tonight’s date had ended the worst of all. The date itself was actually really good. He was sweet, seemed kind but flirty. It was going so well, in fact that she asked him back to her apartment. They made their way in and Lexa was on the couch watching tv and making case notes. She looked over her shoulder and scowled at the man who followed Clarke into the apartment.

“He’s your date?” Lexa bit, raising her voice slightly. The tone was not one she had ever heard from Lexa before. 

Clarke looked confused at the sudden hostility. “Yes.”

“Get the fuck out of my house, right now, Collins.” She stood quickly, paperwork falling to the floor. Surprise and confusion still washed over Clarke’s face.

“Look, Lexa. This isn’t what you think.” He put his hands up in surrender, but she moved closer.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” She punctuated each sentence with a poke to his shoulder. “You are a piece of shit. I can’t even believe you. Leave now.” He turned quickly and reached for the door, as he pulled it open, she yelled again. “Oh, and you better believe I’m telling Raven.”

He moved quickly out of the apartment and slammed the door, leaving Lexa huffing with anger.

“Okay. So you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?” Clarke asked from her spot in the living room, where she had dropped her purse to the table and crossed her arms over her chest.  Lexa whipped around, nearly forgetting the blonde was still present and didn’t know why she was angry.

“He has a girlfriend. Raven, my friend from work. She introduced me to him last week. They’ve been dating for three years.” Lexa’s shoulders slumped. “Sorry, I sort of lost it. You deserve better than him anyway.”

“He has a girlfriend.” Clarke sighed, then sat on the couch. Lexa moved back to where she had been sitting and picked up her files from the ground. When she looked up from where she was squatting, she saw tears starting to fall from her favorite pair of blue eyes. She moved to kneel in front of her roommate, gripping her knee lightly and rubbing soft circles with her thumb. “Why is this so goddamn hard?”

“I don’t know, Clarke. You’ve seen how successful I’ve been in this area in the past year. The only person who can even remotely put up with me is you.” Lexa chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn’t seem to work though, it only made the blonde cry harder. The lawyer’s concern increased tenfold. “Hey, you’re okay, it’s going to be okay. What can I do?”

Clarke shook her head, then stood abruptly, nearly knocking Lexa over in the process of scrambling out of the room. This left a stunned Lexa kneeling in front of an empty couch as the bathroom door closed and locked. She gathered her composure and sat on the couch, pulled out her phone and called Raven. They briefly discussed what had gone on and Lexa hung up. She sat in the living room, uncomfortable in the silence that hadn’t existed since she and Clarke had moved in together. She sat there for what felt like hours, just staring at the ceiling. She didn’t even move when she heard the bathroom door open again.

She looked over and saw Clarke slowly approaching the couch again. She held her arms open for the blonde who slowly shook her head, denying the silent offer.   


“I need to say something and I really am afraid of how you will react.” Lexa looked to her and nodded slowly, unsure of what Clarke could possibly have to be afraid of. “You have to stop being so nice to me. Stop being so perfect and kind and just… you. I can’t take it. I can’t keep pretending that when you say sweet shit to me or do nice things for me, that it doesn’t make me want to kiss that beautiful smile right off your face. I can’t keep pretending that every date I go on, I wish it was you. You have to stop, because I get it, you don’t feel the same. You don’t want me and that’s okay, I just can’t pretend any more.”

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed out, dumbfounded by the confession.

“No. It’s okay. I’m going to go to Octavia’s tonight. I’ll find a new place to live soon, I get it. I just made this living arrangement super awkward.” She turned to walk down the hallway, back toward her room.

Lexa stood from the couch. “Do I get a say in this or have you just decided everything?”

The sad blonde turned back slowly. “I, uh.”

Lexa put up her hand, signaling for her to stop. “My turn. You, Clarke Griffin, are the most humble, honest, kind, sincere, happy, beautiful person I have ever had the chance to know. You make my bad days better, you make my good days great and you make me feel like safe. I’ve never had that. I’ve spent the last year telling myself I shouldn’t kiss you because it would ruin the one relationship I hold the most dear. So, don’t stand here and tell me I don’t want you, Clarke. I want you, I’ve always wanted you. I just didn’t think I could have you. And now that I know you want me too, there is no way in hell I’m letting you walk away.” During her speech, Lexa had moved within a breath of Clarke. “I’m sorry I was too much of a coward to tell you sooner.” That was it, that was the line that made Clarke close the distance and press her lips to Lexa’s. They both melted into the kiss and pulled away far too quickly for either woman’s liking.

“Will you go on a date with me? I promise it will end better than my last ten.”

Lexa chuckled. “Of course. But, I should warn you, I loved how all those ended. Me, you, the couch and ice cream.”

 

Clarke Griffin had shitty taste in dates, until she chose Lexa.


End file.
